314 Day
by Biobabe007
Summary: It's Pi Day and Dean can't quite get it right until he has some help from his angel. I own nothing and I make no profit. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


3.14 Day

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel (sort of)

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Gabriel, Castiel, Mary Winchester (mentioned)

Summery: It's Pie Day and Castiel, who thinks it's about pie and not math, wants to celebrate with Dean but doesn't know what he should do. At the bat cave Dean keeps trying to make his moms pie but can't get it quite right.

"Brother, what is Pie Day?"

Gabriel turned to see his little brother, dirty trench coat and all, with a pensive look on his face.

"Pie day?" Gabriel had spent centuries with the humans and, admittedly, had a pretty severe sweet tooth but he had to admit that Cas seemed to come up with the strangest questions.

"Yes, it is a minor human holiday that occurs on the fourteenth of March. I wanted to experience all types of human celebrations but I cannot seem to grasp the meaning of this one."

"Aww, little bro wants to do something special for his human." Castiel glares at Gabriel. "Well, I have to say I'm not totally sure what the deal is with Pie Day, but if there is anyone who can break out Google like no one we know.." Gabriel throws an arm over Castiel's shoulders and snaps his fingers.

Sam is sitting at one of the long tables in the library of the bat cave, having been banished from the kitchen, reading a tome that was probably old when God was a boy and doing it for fun when his book was suddenly replaced with a short, smart mouthed, archangel.

"Hey Sammich!"

Sam jumped and shouted (a manly shout, not at all a high pitched squeak) and lost his balance in the chair that was tipped back on it's back legs throwing himself and the angel to the floor. Well, really him to the floor. Gabe just poofed himself out of harms way to stand next to Castiel.

"Uuhhh...ow. Damn it Gabe! That really fucking hurt!" Sam managed to untangle his legs from the chair and sit up and rub the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry Sammy. Listen up, Cassie here wants to know about Pie Day. If you do me a favor and fill him in then I promise to fill you in." Sam looked up at Gabriel who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans and waggling his eyebrows.

"Jesus, you're a letch." Sam stood and turned to Cas, typical head tilt in place. "Well, Pie Day is sort of a pun." Cas just squinted but otherwise didn't move. "See, pi is a number that's the ratio of a circle's circumference in relation to it's diameter. The first digits of pi are 3.14." Cas' eyes widen in understanding.

"The common notation for March fourteenth is three point one four."

"Right, so on March fourteenth a bunch of people, mostly students and math teachers, celebrate Pie Day. A lot of them eat pie because it's a circle." Sam shrugs. There really isn't much else he can say about it. It's just sort of a nerd thing to do and if he was honest he totally did it in high school and college.

Cas is about to say something else when there is a crash of epic proportions by a normal persons standards. By Winchester rules it's pretty low on the totem pole but it's still pretty loud. Sam chuckles and settles back into his chair picking up his book and flipping open to where he left off.

Cas wonders off to the kitchen and peeks around the door frame to see the room, and Dean, covered in flour, the sink overflowing with dirty dishes and mixing bowls, and the fridge isn't closed all the way. Dean is wearing an apron and even with out frills on it he may deny it 'till his dying day. Castiel notices there are several pies around the kitchen but none of them look like the pies that Dean has shown him in the countless diners they have been in. One looks to have sunk in on itself, one has overflowed its pan, and a couple are burnt. Castiel would normally go into the room and speak to Dean and try to figure out what he is doing exactly but something stops him. He really isn't sure if his presence is currently welcome and he doesn't want to make dean more upset than he already seems to be, so he quietly backs away from the kitchen door back to where Sam and Gabriel are sitting; Sam in the chair and Gabriel standing behind him with his arms draped over Sam's shoulders and his chin on top of Sam's head.

"Sam, what is Dean doing in the kitchen?"

Sam huffed in laughter again. "Every year for Pie Day Dean wants to attempt to bake a pie; and those are years we have access to a kitchen. It's been a while since Bobby's place burned down. I don't understand why he does it. He is a really good cook but baking just seems beyond him."

Castiel looks up to the wall behind Sam and gets his squint on as if he is concentrating very hard. Sam looks up to Gabriel who simply shrugs in return.

_Damn. I ruined another one. I'm gonna have to go out for more stuff if I don't get this right soon. *sigh* I can't believe I can't remember how Mom used to do this. If I ever do get this stupid pie recipe figured out Sam can't have any. That's what he gets for laughing at me every year. _

Castiel could tell that Dean was trying to keep himself in a good mood but it was failing pretty spectacularly. He looked down to Sam who had gone back to his book trying to desperately ignore the small braids Gabriel was plating into his hair.

"Sam, do you know if your mother baked when Dean was little?"

"Yeah, Dean used to talk about it a lot when we were kids. She apparently made the best pie ever. He hasn't mentioned it in a long time though." Sam's face fell a little at the memory of how happily Dean would remember their mom's pie. When Sam and Gabriel looked back to Cas he had a small smile on his face and then he simply disappeared.

"Huh, well that must mean I have done my brotherly duty and gotten him the information he wanted. Now how about your filling?" Gabe snapped his fingers again and both he and Sam vacated the room angel style.

Dean was in the kitchen with his chin resting on his hands and his elbows on the edge of the island. He sighed heavily trying to figure out where he kept going wrong. He was following everything he remembered his mom telling him about how to make a perfect pie but something was either left out or there was too much flour or too much butter and Dean was just about to give up on the whole endeavor forever when he heard the familiar sound of wings.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean hadn't stood up or turned around to face his angel. There was a hand on his back between his shoulder blades and in a blink the kitchen was spotless. The failed pies were gone, the flour was cleaned up, the dished were all washed. Startled Dean stood up straight to find Cas well inside his personal space bubble again but Dean had long since stopped reminding Cas about it. Cas held out his other hand in front of Dean to present him with a perfect pie.

Cas smiled with small tugs at the corner of his mouth like he knew he had done something good. Dean took the pie from him and set it on the counter. The pan was still warm but not too hot to handle and it smelled like cherry; one of Dean's favorites second only to apple.

"What is the matter Dean?"

"My mom used to make pie just like this." He left the rest of what he wanted to say unsaid; too afraid that he would start to tear up after all this time.

"Dean," Cas had yet to move away from his close proximity to Dean but the hunter found he really didn't want him too. "You mother did make that pie. It's not like hers, it is hers."

Dean scrunched up his brow and looked to Cas. He was about to ask what he was talking about but Cas cut him off. "I was listening to your thoughts earlier and asked Sam about your mother's baking. I went to see her in Heaven and told her about your pie trouble." Cas stopped to look around the now clean kitchen remembering all of Dean's mess. "She taught me how to make her pie on the express order that I teach you. We made this one together." Cas took Dean by the had and led him over to the fridge to pullout what was needed to start baking again.

Two and a half hours later there was a second pie, apple, cooling on the counter next to the original cherry one while Cas and Dean had a fork each and were eating the cherry pie right out of the pan.

"I will admit," Cas said with his mouth full, "your mother does make very good pie."

"Yeah, yeah she does." Dean smiled. "Thanks Cas."

Cas looked up from the pie crust he was stabbing and smiled back at Dean. "Happy Pie Day Dean." 


End file.
